Amy's Four-on-One
by Frapper
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Amy left the team? Well, I know why, and this is the real reason! This is a filthy piece of comedy-porn rated MA. Please, don't take it too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**Amy's Four-on-One**

 **Disclaimer** : This is a non-profit piece intended for entertainment purposes only. I don't own the copyrights on the characters of the A-Team, I only play with them for fun.

 _ **A.N – Have you ever wondered why Amy left the team? Well, I know why, and this is the real reason!**_

 _ **Enjoy this filthy piece of comedy-porn, and please, don't take it too seriously. And please, say something, if you are not too shocked (or, if you are, let me know as well.)**_

Face pushed me down over the narrow, purple couch, very, very gently, until I lay there on my back. I wasn't sure how I had agreed to this, but I welcomed his expert tongue when he parted my lips with it, and I got lost in that delicious, warm and wet, first kiss.

God, he was a good kisser! But, after all, he better would be, with all the practice he had: a master's degree in seduction and sex, a qualification that hopefully included a top mark on the core subject of _"how to satisfy a woman by providing unearthly pleasure."_

"Are you sure about this, Amy?" he said, whispering at my ear, leaving a trail of subtle, gentle kisses behind it and down my neck, kisses that got me on edge.

"Why do you ask?" I said, with my breathing already erratic with the excitement.

"I ask because every time I tried to get up-close before, you threw a bucket of iced water over me, so I'm surprised by this, that's all," he said, lifting his head to look into my eyes suspiciously, looking for answers, for the reasons and motivations for this. But there weren't any rational ones: I just felt like it.

"I'm kind of surprised myself, but I want this. Let's do it," I said, placing my hands behind his neck, pulling down to kiss him again.

His expert hands trailed my sides while he kissed me, over my clothes, which he started to take off slowly. I wasn't that gentle. I tugged at his shirt, pulling from it wildly, but before I could rip it apart he jumped back, as if hurt by an electric shock, getting off me and off the armless couch.

"Amy! Be careful! This is a thousand-dollar designer shirt!"

"Is it yours?"

"Uh, well, no. It came with the apartment, but still, no need to tear it to shreds, tigress!"

He took the shirt off himself, and tossed it carelessly on the floor, behind him. Then he looked at me and the luxury, bespoke designer's couch, calculating the possibilities, and decided on the best option.

"Stand up, please."

I did, and he actioned the concealed mechanism to turn that expensive, velvet, purple couch into a comfy, flat bed, half-way between a single and a double.

"Yes, that's better," I agreed, as I kneeled in front of him, fumbling with his belt and the front of his trousers to unleash his bulging erection, like a hungry tigress. Yes! He was right, a tigress. Today, for once in my life, I'd play hard.

"We should be careful not to stain this couch, OK?" he advised while he caressed my hair with one hand.

"Whose apartment is this?"

The damn belt didn't want to get unfasten. The buckle resisted me, but I'd defeat that stubborn son of a bitch, no matter what.

"Doctor Phil's. He's not coming back for a while. He'll be out for at least a month. I have it _on loan_. Everything: the velvet couch, the expensive shirts… the balky belts that won't come undone…"

I wasn't really listening to that story, because they were always similar, and I didn't really give a damn, as I continued with the task of getting him naked, maybe a little bit too frantic.

With a shake and a hard tug, I finally won: I unfastened that damn belt —yay!

Then I hurriedly trashed the button and the zipper, that couldn't offer any resistance to my avid fingers.

"Amy, did you take any drugs? I don't recognize you! Are you alright? Calm down!"

He looked fazed by my attitude, even more when I pulled his trousers and underwear down to his ankles in one quick move. For someone so used to seduce women, he almost looked shy to be naked in front of me, indecently assaulted like that.

"Why? You've been chasing me since the day we met!" I said, standing up again. I rested my hands on his chest then, circling on its smooth surface while looking at his interesting hard-on from above. "Why are you so awkward now?"

"I… I… I don't know. I feel like I'm dreaming, that's all."

I slapped his face hard then, and he complained, taking a hand to his reddened cheek.

"Ouch! What's wrong with you?! What did I say?"

"Did it hurt?"

"Yes!"

"Well, you are not dreaming then!"

He looked at me as if I was from another planet.

"OK, if this is what you really want, Amy, I can deliver, oh, yes!" he said, pulling at my clothes in haste while he stepped on his own shoes to remove them, pushing at the heals, and then trampled over his own trousers and underwear to get rid of them without using his hands, while he kept them busy undoing my bra. I was sure he had used those well-rehearsed moves a thousand times before. All of them. But I didn't mind. Before he could finish, I grabbed him and pulled him back on the couch, forcing him on top of me. He was still shaking off his trousers, and, caught by surprise, he lost his balance and fell heavily on me, and we both bounced off that soft couch a couple of times as if it was a trampoline, before we settled on it.

"I said: careful with the couch!"

"Who cares about the stupid couch?"

"What about his owner, who I'm sure paid an outrageous amount of money for it, ugly as it is and all?"

"Fuck him," I said, reaching for his dangling parts.

"Amy!"

He looked genuinely shocked by me, with a perplexed look in his gorgeous blue eyes that made me rein back my impatience and desire and slow down a bit, letting him take control.

"I really don't understand what's up with you today," he said as he carried on taking off my clothes, pulling at my skirt, now slowly again. "Calm down, will you? We have plenty of time for this. No need to rush, no need at all."

I let him remove all my clothes, lying still as a dead body. When he finished, he reached for my breasts with his playful tongue. Oh, yes, he knew his stuff so well!

He touched and licked all the right places, on the right sequence, and with the right intensity to get me as wet as a melting ice cube in record time.

"Well, there is no need to play dead now, you know? No need to go to the other extreme. You can also move, and touch me," he said, clearly still mystified by me and my attitude, as I had gone from aggressive tigress to quiet mouse.

"I don't want to scare you," I said, reaching for his erection again. He had a good size, of perfect proportions, straight, firm and smooth, and I loved the way he moaned as I caressed it in my hand, following his length, sliding up and down.

"Scare me? You can baffle me, yes, but you can never scare me, Amy," he whispered, panting with desire as he got in position between my legs. "Do you want to guide me in, or shall I?"

"You do it," I said, opening wide for him, letting go of his tool.

I was so wet, and my drenched cave was so ready for him, with my legs spread apart, he had no trouble finding his way in, with only a gentle, tentative push of his erected member.

"There you have it Amy, my wild tigress… Happy now?" he said, thrusting without further ado, slowly at first, gently, still tantalizing me as I moaned, wanting him. I grabbed his arse to pull him in deeper, obviously only too keen for him to pick up the pace and go faster, but he didn't, not yet. He knew too much. He knew how to keep me there, on edge, nearly begging.

However, despite his well-planned, crafty stratagem, he never got to the next stage, because Murdock walked inside the open-plan apartment, without warning. We were so distracted in our own cloud of pleasure, we didn't hear him opening the door.

"Jesus!" Murdock cried, covering his eyes with his right hand when he walked on us, blushing. "Sorry!"

"Murdock, what the fuck are you doing here?" Face cried, getting off me. He quickly reached for some of my clothes, the ones that lay discarded on the floor, within reach, close to the couch, and threw my blouse on top of my naked torso, covering his erection as well with my black, tiny knickers, acting too prudish. That made me laugh, because I would have never imagined he would act like this in that kind of embarrassing situation.

"You gave me the code to that fancy door, Face, and you said I could come here whenever I wanted! Don't you remember?"

"Yes, I did. Bummer!"

"How would I know you would be here this afternoon, having sex like that, in the open? And with Amy, of all the possible girls in the world! At least, you could have used your bedroom!" he cried, turning around.

"Surprise!" I said, waving at him with a nervous smile, but he didn't see me, with his back on me. I wondered why I didn't self-combust in shame right then, but the truth was, I was having a ball instead, enjoying the mishap way too much, if only to see how annoyed Face looked.

"I'm sorry. Nothing happened here, I didn't see anything. Carry on, guys, don't mind me at all. I'll go now," Murdock said, walking back to the door.

"Wait!" I said. He stopped when he was already reaching for the handle.

"What?"

"Why don't you stay?" I said then, throwing the top that was barely covering my breasts back to the floor.

"Amy!" Face cried then, with his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe it.

Murdock turned around and looked at me, with his trademark lopsided grin on display. He couldn't take his bemused eyes off my boobs.

"Really? Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I would love having you two working together on me. Would you like that, guys?"

"Who are you? Are you Amy's demented, raunchy, twin sister or what?" Face said, standing up quickly to stare at me, looking completely flummoxed by my proposition. My little knickers dangled at the tip of his shaft, and that funny vision got me in stitches. Even more annoyed then, he grabbed the minute piece of lingerie and tossed it away, not bothering anymore with pretend shyness.

My knickers hit Murdock's face straight-on. He caught them and held them there for a few seconds, inhaling my scent deeply before he let them slide off his bony fingers, back to the floor.

"I'd love that, Amy!" Murdock said, taking off his pilot jacket and cap in haste, releasing his crazy hair. Then he sank on his knees, by my side, grabbing my hand to kiss it repeatedly. "Thank you, thank you so much, my sex Goddess!"

I looked at Face then, with the question still dancing in my playful eyes, while biting my lower lip sensually. He sighed then, giving up.

"OK. I'm alright for group sex, but you can't deny this will be a little bit too awkward, Murdock."

"I don't care. We'll be fine. If Amy asks, Amy gets," he said, taking off the rest of his clothes quickly without my help. "Amy, I'm gonna make you feel real wanted. You know what I mean?" he said in a deep voice, while stroking my chin. "Real…wanted."

"Didn't you say that to me before?"

I remembered that line, when he chased me like a perv on the road to con a driver.

"Oh, yes, I did, and we saved the day! But today, it will be even better."

While waiting for him, Face sat down at the couch again to take off his socks, which he still had on his feet. Then he stood up again, and soon Murdock got by his side, ready to go, instantly aroused by the unexpected situation he had walked into.

I couldn't help but comparing their tools. As it could be expected, Murdock's was exactly like his whole body: longer, but thinner. After that first, very important check, I continued looking at the rest of their bodies.

 _Jeez, Murdock, you could do with some sunbathing_ , I thought, looking at his very pale skin, which made a stark contrast with Face's golden suntan, the same as his hairy chest versus Face's baby-smooth torso, that was probably shaven, or even waxed.

"Amy, what do you want me to do? How do you like it?" Murdock said, kneeling by me again, caressing my arm with anticipation.

"Gee, I don't know," I said, lying on my side, supporting my head up on one hand with my arm bent. "I've never done a threesome before."

"Me neither."

We both looked at Face then, expectantly. With his reputation, sure he had, and he could take the lead.

"What are you two looking at?"

"Well, have you or haven't you done a threesome before? Enlighten us, please," Murdock said, as if seeking advice from a spiritual guru of group sex. "Show us the way!"

"Well, yes, of course I've done a threesome, although not this kind."

"What do you mean _this kind_?" Murdock said.

"I think he means he was with two women," I said with a cheeky, flippant smile. "Or three, or four…"

"Exactly, or a hundred, if you want… But, it's not the same as sharing the same one. The dynamics are… different."

"Well, guys, I'm sure you'll know what to do. As "The King" said in his song: _a little less conversation, a little more action,_ " I said, kissing Murdock, the nearest one to me, with a hand around his neck to pull him down, taking the other hand down there to tease his balls, ignoring Face. I loved that move, because Face looked upset, and neglected, while Murdock gasped in shock to start with, and then set nicely into that kiss, with his hands wandering all over me. He wasn't as skilful as Face, in general, but he was good enough, more than acceptable. And he was keen to please me, very keen. Keen to do anything I could remotely like, like a true Soldier of Love.

I relished the battle of wills that ensued then to please me, as they fought to get hold of my most erogenous zones, tantalizing me with their simultaneous touches. For example, while one of them would reach for my breasts, while kissing me, the other would caress my rear end, playing with my clit while licking my back, finger-fucking me, with simultaneous, enrapturing manoeuvres that no single man on his own could ever deliver unless he grew an extra pair of arms and tongue. I loved it, wondering why on earth I had never tried something like that before.

And the endearments they used… All those _Amy, baby, you are gorgeous_ 's, the _You drive me crazy_ 's, even the fake _I love you_ 's and all the stream of compliments they let out to gain my flitting, short-lived attention, before the other would come up with something else.

At some point, Face sat at the edge of the couch, lay on his back, and then dragged me on top, placing me over his erection, which found its way back into me as easily as before.

"Have you ever got two men at the same time, Amy, darling?"

"No, but I can give it a try."

"Murdock, you take the rear."

"Really? Can I?" he said, excited as a kid with a new toy. I thought it was a good idea. After all, his thinner member looked more suitable for that role.

He got behind me then. I was so wet he had no trouble using his index finger to lubricate my back passage, prodding with it, until he got hold of my cheeks to pull them apart a bit, and his cock made its way inside, slowly. As I gasped in pain only half way in, he stopped and withdraw quickly.

"Am I hurting you, Amy? I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't worry. I guess it will always hurt a bit to begin with, as any first time. Try again. I'll let you know if I don't like it."

He tried again, and despite my initial discomfort, I didn't complain anymore, hoping it would get better as I got used to it.

While Murdock got in position, Face was quiet inside me, not moving at all, other than fondling my boobs and stroking my back, and when I had them both in, he started to thrust with his hips, slowly, pushing up, while Murdock tried to thrust as well at the same time, both in sync, but not always mastering that technique.

"Do you like it, Amy? Please, say yes, say yes," Face begged after a while as he thrusted, moaning, looking at me with pleading eyes. "I do, a lot."

"Me to," Murdock said behind me, moaning as well as he pushed, with his hands at my hips.

I wanted to, but I didn't, no, not really. All that stretching, grinding, pushing and pulling of my undercarriage in sometimes, but not always, opposite directions, hurt quite a lot, and I wasn't there to be sore. That wasn't my idea of fun. I thought the deal was _they_ had to please me, and not the other way around.

But, before I could disappoint the boys telling them off, I was saved by the bell, when Hannibal also got into the apartment unannounced.

"Guys! What the frigging hell is this?"

He stood by the door, looking shocked, and also angry by the unexpected scene. Kind of ashamed by the behaviour of his men, and mine. Disappointed, sure.

Face and Murdock jumped off me at once. Face rolled me off him and left me on the couch, on my back, and they both stood up, deeply embarrassed. I was sure Face regretted big time giving his mates the combination for the door.

They stood there straight, almost at attention, blushing, covering their privates with their hands as soccer players in a static, defending barrier in front of the goal. They didn't say anything, avoiding Hannibal's eyes, looking down at the floor.

"Amy, darling, what's this? What's going on? Do you care to explain?"

"What's what?"

" _This_. You never struck me as that kind of woman."

"What kind, Hannibal? The kind that knows what she wants?" I said sitting up straight on the purple couch, quite feisty, very upset, with no shadow of embarrassment whatsoever, which was quite odd, to be honest. "Why is it OK for a guy to have a threesome with two women, admired then as a macho-man, but a woman with two guys becomes automatically a slut?"

"Exactly! You tell him off, Amy," Murdock said, looking up at the coronel at last, setting his jaw.

"No, no, I'm not calling you a slut, Amy, don't get me wrong. When I said: "that kind of woman," I meant… _liberated_. Which is fine for me. Fantastic choice, by the way." He accompanied his statement with a flashy, wide smile and a wink.

"Great way to fix your blunder, Hannibal," Face said then with another wink, nodding and chuckling, relaxing a bit.

"Thanks, Face."

I really enjoyed being the centre of attention that day, so, when Hannibal sent that lascivious, lustful glance at my naked body, I blew a fuse and invited him to play too. After all, trouble always comes in threes. I got off my butt and turned to get on all fours, lifting my head to him.

"Hannibal, your boys were busy at the rear end... As I am so _liberated_ , as you put it, come and kiss me, don't be shy."

"Amy!" Face cried, with his eyes bulging out of his orbits, and I laughed.

"What? I am _li-be-ra-ted_ , as he said."

Hannibal grinned then, biting his cigar between his teeth.

"You heard the lady. Carry on, boys. As you were…"

He left the cigar on the ashtray on the table, and then complied with my request, kneeling in front of me to kiss me. I couldn't complain. Three good kissers in the same room. What would be the odds?

Face and Murdock reached for me again, trying to regain their later positions, but I couldn't have it.

"Do you know what I really like? Doggy style. But not in my ass, please."

As I broke contact with Hannibal to talk, he stood up then, and walked a few steps into the apartment.

"Where are you going?" I said, as he moved away from the purple couch.

"To the bathroom. A Soldier of Love always goes into battle with a clean sword."

"You are always such a gentleman, Hannibal," Murdock said, nodding approvingly.

"Live and learn, boys."

Face got behind me then, and he found his way inside me for the third time, while Murdock pondered what to do, as my back passage was a no-go zone now.

He looked at his friend as he resumed the thrusting, and got behind him, reaching for his hips.

"Should we do a train?"

"No way! Get off me!" Face cried, wriggling his arse away from his touch. "Find something else to do!"

"I don't know what to do… Hannibal took the front," he complained, looking a bit lost.

In the end, he wriggled under me in an odd way, to reach for my clit with his tongue, with an unexpected move that made me whimper, moaning wildly with all that fantastic over-stimulation.

Hannibal didn't take long. He returned from the bathroom holding his half-erected dick in his right hand, with his trousers still on, with only his zipper and front undone, and he stopped in front of me while the other two drove me insane with that combo.

As his cock was now sparkling clean, I didn't mind taking it in my mouth. Not that I _minded_ , I really _wanted_ to, which for me, it was a bit unusual, as I have always been a bit reluctant to give head unless I was drunk. He didn't force it in, on the contrary, it was me who grabbed what he offered, swallowing him whole.

"Nice, Amy, niiice…"

He looked very pleased, holding my head gently as I sucked, following the movement of my body as Face thrusted. Face was done teasing me, and was finally going for it, riding me hard, letting go of himself.

"Oh, Amy, you are amazing!" Hannibal said, with his eyes closed. "But I bet you know that already,"

"I see what you've done, Hannibal. Live and learn, ah?" Face said while panting with the effort.

"Exactly, Face. Live and learn…" Hannibal said, grinning again.

Poor Murdock was bothered with Face's balls bouncing off his head all the time now, and in the end, he left that position. I was disappointed, but not for long, because all the action got halted again when B.A also showed at the apartment.

"What the fuck!" he cried when he spotted the scene, grossed out.

Startled, they all let go of me again, retrieving their dicks, like pretending nothing was happening.

"Amy? What the hell are these fuckers doing to you? Are you alright?" he said, like a knight saving a damsel in distress, one getting gang-raped by a bunch of degenerates. "Guys! How could you abuse her like this? You disgust me! I'm gonna chop your balls!"

"I'm alright, B.A, this oddity is not what you may think," I said, lying on my side again, stretching on the luxury, soft velvet, caressing it with my right hand. "We are having a good time here. Do you care to join us?"

"Amy!" Face yelled at the top of his lungs. That seemed to be the last straw for him.

"I believe in equal opportunity policies, Face. B.A can also play if he wants, why not?" I said, partly to annoy Face even more, because I had never particularly fancied B.A, not the others, for that matter, but at that point, why shouldn't I have the whole team working on me, all together? It could be considered a team-building exercise. And, I was enjoying it so much, I couldn't be stopped. The more, the merrier.

"Are you… are you really telling me to, to… really?" B.A could not believe it. "This is not _You've been framed_ , is it?"

"No, this is real."

I lay on that scrumptious, luxury couch on my back then, expectant, itching to know what they'd do next. Surrounded by so many men, I felt pretty vulnerable, naked and defenceless in that couch, at their mercy, but strangely empowered at the same time.

"Amy, I don't think that's a good idea," Face said. "We are already struggling with this. I think you shouldn't…"

"Shut up, sucker! She's not in this game only for you!"

"I realized of that two intruders ago, B.A. But, you know? I was here first," Face said, reaching for me again, caressing my legs, working his way back to my pussy to carry on for the fourth time.

"Let her decide who she wants down there," B.A said, taking his clothes off in haste. In only a few seconds he was standing there naked, with only his gold covering his chest. He looked more than ready to go, with an instant, glorious hard-on.

"Oh-my-God! Really?" Murdock said, jaw dropping. "I must be hallucinating. I need drugs. _That_ cannot be real."

"B.A, that is so NOT fair!" Face complained, unable to take his eyes off that massive erection.

"Waddaya mean not fair, sucka'? I bet this little lady here doesn't think so, do you, Amy?"

"No, I think that is… that is… It's totally fair, yeah." I could not believe my eyes. Did that mean that the myth of the larger than average, well-endowed black men was indeed true? And, more importantly, would that monster fit in any part of my anatomy without tearing me apart? "But, be gentle please. I'm not sure if I can handle that jumbo."

"Well, if a vagina stretches to accommodate a baby's head at birth, yes, why not?" Murdock said, caressing my cheek. "Have faith, Amy. You can do it."

The loony pilot stepped back, moving to the other side of the couch, making way for B.A and his anaconda. Face stood his ground instead, looking cross, and also inadequate. Rejected, almost.

"Don't ya worry, _preciosa_. Gentle is my middle name. B. _G_.A Baracus. You, sucker, get out of my way!" He pushed Face to a side, quite roughly, and brushed past him with his mighty erection.

"Get that behemoth away from me!"

"You're not having any, don't you worry. This big looove is all for Aaaaamy," he said, dragging his words sensually, approaching me slowly, like a tiger stalking his prey in the jungle.

"Go get that tigress, tiger!" Murdock said, giving him the thumbs up.

B.A growled at him. Then he climbed on his knees on the couch, and leaned on me to lick my breasts, leaving a wet trail of kisses down to my belly bottom. The gentle caress of his beard, combined with his lingering, playful tongue, made me moan again, excited, as it did the touch of his big, warm hands, with all those gold rings rubbing my skin as they moved along.

He carried on sliding down me, backing out until his feet got down, touching the floor again. He went down on me then, providing oral pleasure. As I wriggled, laughing, over-excited by his bold touch, his head emerged from between my legs, with a dirty smile on his face.

"You are all wet and ready for me, Amy girl. You don't know how much I love it."

"Excuse me, three-legged man, we were doing a nice enough job down there before you arrived, you know?" Face said. I smiled, almost feeling sorry for him, pushed out of the pole position like that, relegated to a secondary role.

"Yes, we were. What do you think, Amy?" Murdock concurred, looking at me. "You liked what we were doing, didn't you, apple pie?"

"Yes, that was nice, guys, but don't worry, I have enough love for the four of you, if you can share it."

"Well said, Amy, darling, that's the spirit," Hannibal said, fetching his cigar from the table, coming closer to my head again, teasing me with it from above, sliding the Cuban in and out of my mouth as if it was his dick. I tried to grab it a few times, licking it wet, until I managed to get hold of it, between my teeth, puffing from it a couple of times.

As I played with the cigar that sensual, silly game, B.A teased my bean by rubbing his tree trunk against it a few times, until he filled me up slowly. I gasped when I felt his balls pressing on me as he reached the bottom, amazed because I had engulfed that colossal shaft so effortlessly. As I gasped, I breathed in the smoke that lingered in my throat, and that irritated my lungs big time.

"Are you alright?" B.A said, withdrawing half way, looking worried.

They all stopped what they were doing, looking concerned when I coughed a few times, as if I was chocking. When my lungs got cleared, I smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm all right. Carry on, B.A. Drive me crazy, please."

I loved the way he grinned then, as he started to grind his hips against mine, thrusting slowly inside me with that king-size cock. I've never felt so full in my life, and I loved it. Whoever said size doesn't matter, was a total fool who lived in denial with a tiny member.

"Enough with the cigar, I don't want you to choke with it," Hannibal said, puffing from it one more time, leaving it back on the ashtray. When he returned to my side, exhaling the smoke, I looked at his naked gun and licked my lips, inviting him back in.

"Choke me," I said, opening wide with my head turned to the right, in a position a little bit more awkward to receive him than before. He smiled, deeply pleased by that request, and guided his tool back into my mouth, only the tip at first. I lapped his glans clean, licking his acorn as a lollipop for a short while, until he pushed it further in, holding the back of my head again with his left hand while he thrusted in and out slowly, gently, without haste, and of course, without choking me.

"Why do you always get head?" Face said, looking jealous.

"Because I'm your senior, and because I'm the thinking head of the team, OK? And of course, because my little soldier went for a bath, while yours didn't," Hannibal said, moaning shamelessly as I sucked him dry.

I agreed with him. He deserved that position. Besides, I don't know if it was all the cigars he smoked or what, but his cock had a certain taste that made it a bit special, and I liked it. In a way, it was the same as playing with his Cuban, and now, after the puffs I took from the cigar, it certainly tasted and felt like it, making me blow it with gusto.

Face and Murdock stood at my sides then, not doing much, hesitating while watching us, looking a bit disappointed, until I reached for their dicks with my hands. They both gasped, and took a more active role then, using their hands more. The sensation of so many warm, cheeky hands trailing my body at the same time was also a first for me, and I revelled on it.

"Amy, how do you know how to make a sick albatross? My goodness, who would have thought?! Yes, go on, yes, you are amazing! A natural!" Face said, panting as I wanked them both, one with each hand, while they used their hands all over me, concentrating nicely on my breasts, dialling my nipples. It looked as though they had done this routine many times before, because whatever any of them did, the other mimicked it immediately, providing a bilateral kind of pleasure as I had never experienced before. That, together with the vigorous thrusting, nearly got me insane, melting on the spot.

For a little while I wondered why Face had used the term "albatross", and then I figured it out myself. As B.A increased the rhythm, so did the rest of my body, in sync. My arms moved faster, with my hands sliding up and down their shafts, following the rhythm B.A imposed, and then I got it: I was flapping about like a bird with a wide wingspan. An albatross, only on its back. A "sick" one.

"Yeah, baby, yeah!" Murdock said, closing his eyes, following the movement with his hips as well, the same as Face. "B.A, ride this bird until she melts! Gallop, big man, faster, faster!"

Amazingly, as B.A followed his instructions, my hands immediately increased the rhythm as well, without any conscious effort on my part. That seemed to please the boys greatly, for the way they both moaned and whimpered, out of breath.

"Amy, baby, do you like this, huh? Do you like this? Come on, baby, come on!" B.A said, in between grunts and growls, as he pushed and grinded, with his gold chains tinkling and bouncing off his chest. I lifted my legs a bit then and he grabbed them, lifting them higher, caressing my thighs and hips with his gold rings, digging even deeper inside me, but nothing hurt there, on the contrary, it only felt great.

As everything else, my tongue had gone crazy too, also in sync, and I loved the way Hannibal increased his whimpering rate, also increasing the speed of his otherwise gentle thrusts into my mouth, never choking or hurting me, always a gentleman, until he had enough.

"Amy, darling, you… ah… ah… aaaaaahhhh…"

He withdrew quickly, just in time, so his semen missed my mouth. While holding onto his shaft with his right hand, still caressing my hair with the left, his little soldier spurted freely at my side, down onto the couch, as he found relief with his eyes closed, gasping with the waves that fired it, gushing seeds in short bursts.

Face opened his eyes, while panting crazy as I shook his dick and Murdock's, flapping about as an injured albatross unable to turn on its belly to get airborne. He looked shocked for a moment, wailing a complaint.

"Hannibal! Not on the couch!"

"Sod the couch!" said Murdock, also gasping and howling as he came too. His warm, sticky ejaculate also splattered the designer couch, and some of it slid down his dick and over my hand, past my wrist. "Amy, I love you!" he said, out of breath, stopping my hand when he had enough, but I didn't withdraw, as if I was glued there. I wanted to continue with my left hand alone, but I discovered I couldn't do it so well without the bilateral flapping. Face must have realized of that too, because he also closed his eyes, relaxing.

"Fuck it," he muttered, letting go, also coming all over the precious couch and onto my hand. I laughed then, wondering how he planned on cleaning all that sticky mess off the velvet fabric later on.

"Only you and me now, baby. Only you and me," said B.A then, increasing the humping, thrusting hard, fast and deep, with none of the gentleness he had promised before. But it didn't matter, because I loved it just like that. My whole body was shaking with the wild thrusts of that jackhammer, and I thought I would fell off the couch, pushed and dragged to the other side, but Hannibal stopped my shoulders with his hands, holding me there.

"Come on, Amy, darling, come for us," he said, leaning into my open mouth to explore it with his tongue, in a delicious reversed-kiss that got me by surprise, when I thought that nothing could surprise me anymore that day.

Revelling on that tongue, and on the lingering taste of tobacco he left in my mouth again, I finally let go of Face and Murdock and held Hannibal's head between my hands, plastering his white hair with their sperm, as if it was styling gel, but he didn't seem to mind. Moving my arms up had left my breasts too exposed and apparently lonely, because the now satisfied dynamic duo reached for the nipples with their tongues, at the same time, as if on cue, and used their free hands to travel up and down the rest of my body again, finding all the right spots while their tongues drove me insane, grinding and sucking relentlessly on my nipples. That activity increased my threshold of pleasure to a new high level. I didn't understand why I wasn't coming already, because I had never felt that way before, and I had long ago passed the point of no return, but I wasn't coming, because I wanted more, and more, and more... holding onto that ecstatic plateau of divine pleasure. I couldn't have enough of them, of all of them. Specially of B.A, who grunted and puffed, thrusting mad, determined to take me there, over the edge, but coming short. Until Face and Murdock reached south to polish my pearl, again at the same time, in an over-lapping tickling manoeuvre of their middle fingers that made me arch my body, spasming as I came, howling inside Hannibal's mouth, that muffled my cry.

B.A carried on thrusting a few more times as I tensed and shook in my own, fantastic waves of rapture. He growled and screamed in desperation like a true warrior of love, waiting for me, until I had enough and relaxed my body. That's when he withdrew, and as the boys left my breasts, he came all over me, showering my naked abdomen with what looked like gallons of warm semen, or at least it felt like it, with some of it overflowing, also sliding onto the couch, with the rest of their seeds. He stood still then, panting crazy, sweating like a fountain while he held onto my flexed thighs, trying to catch his breath.

"Amy, you are amazing, girl," he said, gasping for air, tapping on my right thigh.

"Attagirl," Hannibal said, leaving my mouth at last. I let go of his head, chuckling at the sight of his now spiked hair, held up in position by that thick, seed-jelly. The others also looked at him, laughing. They all laughed then heartedly, even Hannibal. And the laughs increased in volume, becoming louder, and louder…

Wait a second… That was too much laughing. Way too much laughing. And some cheering. What the…?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A.N – April fools'!**_

"I think Amy is having a good time here," Face said at the back of the van, leaning on to get closer to her seat. She was dozing, but now had started to move her hips slightly, moaning softly, with the tell-tale signs of a hot, erotic dream.

"Is she?" Murdock said, also staring at her. "Oh, my word, you are right! Look at that!"

"What's going on in there? What are you two up to?" Hannibal asked, turning around to look at them from the front seat.

"Amy is having a raunchy dream! Look at her!" Murdock said, giggling.

"Is she? Oh, my…she is. Good for her!" Hannibal said, grinning.

The three of them looked at her in awe, more closely, as she started to whimper softly.

"Do you think she will come? Will we see that?" Murdock said, too excited to stand still.

"If you don't wake her up, maybe…" Face said, also grinning.

"Hannibal, what's going on? What are you three laughing at?" B.A said, looking back briefly, not getting distracted from the road.

"Amy is having a wet-dream."

"Really? Here, in my van? Amy? No, it can't be!"

"Yes! Here and now! Isn't it great?" Hannibal said, puffing some smoke.

"In front of us? Come on, guys, leave her alone!" B.A said, cross with their childish behaviour. Then, he looked at Amy's reflection in the rear-view mirror, and burst out laughing too, in stitches. "Look at her, she's stretching like a cat now!"

"Yes! A purring, pussycat. Miaoooowww!" Murdock said, clawing the air with his hands.

"Wouldn't she be more like a tigress, rather than a cat?" Face said, in stitches.

B.A stopped the van at a tatty road café then, and turned to look at her, leaving the wheel, having a ball like the rest of them. Amy in a wet dream? Who would have thought!

"Could she be thinking about any of us?" Face said.

"Like who? You? No way. If anybody, she would be thinking about me," Murdock said.

"No, come on, be real, suckers. She wouldn't touch any of you two, not even with a ten-foot pole! She has to be shagging some other guy," B.A said.

"Or girl. She's a bit of a tomboy sometimes, isn't she?" Face said.

"And, what about shagging all of us? One after the other? Imagine that!" Murdock said, clapping.

"Amy? Come on, fool, she's not that kinda girl! Have a little bit of respect, you perv!"

"B.A is right. Maybe one of us, yes, probably you, Face, but no one else, because I don't think gang sex with all of us at the same time would ever cross her mind, not even in her wildest dreams," Hannibal said.

"Gang sex with Amy? All of us at the same time? Blimey, that's even better than queuing in line…" Murdock said, day dreaming.

They all thought about it, sniggering to begin with, but soon all their amused expressions turned to disgusted ones.

"I'm all for sharing, but, come on… seeing all your naked, stinky willies wandering around me, even brushing on me? No way!" Face said, grimacing.

"You are right! Yucks!" Murdock said, cringing as well.

"And do you think I would like to have your tiny, little weaner jerking off in my face even for one second, fool?" B.A cried back to Face. "No way!"

"No, I don't think a four-on-one would have been a good idea, no," Hannibal said. "Let's leave it there, shall we?"

They all agreed, clearing their throats in a manly way, retreating onto their seats, trying to find some space between them, all of a sudden quite wary of each other. But then, breaking the silence, they heard Amy's funny whimpering, and they all slowly gravitated back to her, coming closer again.

They looked at her, expectantly, as she increased the moaning and the grinding of her hips, until she let out a funny muffled noise, like a suffocated howl, when she climaxed in her dream, arching her body on the seat.

The guys cheered and clapped enthusiastically then, laughing.

"Boys, behave! As if you never had a wet dream yourselves!" Hannibal said, grinning with the cigar clamped between his teeth.

"Amy! You, little, saucy minx!" Face said slowly, licking his lips, with his appetite for her increasing tenfold. What a shame she would never fall as low as to have sex with any of them, specially him. Sweet, crazy Murdock probably had more chances, as he said. Or even B.A.

AAA

I heard that. Saucy minx? What the fuck…? That's when I woke up to the most embarrassing moment in my entire life, and probably in a handful of past and future incarnations that I could live. I had four pairs of eyes looking at mine, with four amused faces dancing all around me, faces that smirked at me in complicity.

"Did you have a nice time, Amy, darling?" Hannibal said, showing his pearly whites, holding the sempiternal cigar with them.

Looking at that cigar, I blushed to an intense crimson red. I looked at them one by one, trying to read their amused faces, wondering how much they knew. Did I scream any of their names out loud? No, I don't think I did. Should I play ball then, and behave casually, like one of the guys would do if they were ever caught in my position, fooling around as if I didn't really mind? Yes, that would be the best thing to do. After all, I always wanted to be one of the boys, ignoring the fact that I'm not, and that I'll never be, no matter how hard I tried sometimes.

"Yes, I did, thank you. What a home-run!"

They all laughed, and Hannibal slapped my knee, in stitches, as if I was, indeed, one of the boys.

All of a sudden all I could see was a Hannibal with a cum-styled hair; a whiny Face super-concerned about the white, sticky stains that would never brush off that expensive, designer couch, frustrated to the core because B.A had stolen the show; a Murdock with a crazy tongue, muff-diving while Face punched his head repeatedly with his shaggy balls; and a B.A with a humongous dick he could probably use to hold the steering wheel and drive hands-free while eating a sandwich. I burst out laughing, uncontrollably, shaking and in tears.

"Excuse me!"

I opened the side door quickly and jumped out of the van, running into the café, short of time to reach the toilets and hide in there, out of sight, until I could regain my composure.

Oh…my…word… What on earth…? Where did that wild dream come from? Because I had never, ever, had a conscious thought about doing something like that with them. Ever. For goodness sake, I've never done a threesome in my life, let alone a four-on-one! That dream was a total shock for me, because I didn't fancy any of them for sex, individually or otherwise. Well, maybe Face, but I would never have sex with him for real, because I knew his game too well, and it wasn't worth the hassle. _"Never dip your pen in the office ink."_ Whoever said that, what a fantastic piece of advice he gave!

But now, after this raunchy dream… how could I face the guys? No, I couldn't. This was the last straw: I had to leave the team, for good. Before I got drunk or something and my brain misfired remembering this, and something happened for real... No way. No way!

There was a knock on the door then that made me jump off the toilet seat, startled.

"Amy, are you there?"

Shit. It was Hannibal. The one with the… _spiky_ hair. Oh, no. Fuck. Go away.

"Amy?"

"Yes, I'm here. What do you want?"

"Are you alright?"

He sounded genuinely concerned, so much as to come into the ladies' restroom like that, looking for me, and I hated it. He was such a nice guy, but I couldn't face him, not now… not ever. Come on, I was sucking his dick in my head only a moment ago! I still remembered his "taste", as weird as that could sound!

"Amy, are you alright?" he insisted, with growing concern because I didn't answer him.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright, don't worry. Just… just give me a moment here, please."

 _Please, Hannibal, go away!_ I wished, but he didn't, nor did those mental images of his dick in my mouth, or that funky upside-down kiss that got me on edge. Disturbingly, I was kind of getting excited, truly aroused by them memories, instead of disgusted. And, bizarrely, we were at the right place for something like that, away from the guys or other prying eyes. A toilet, probably one of the most abused places in the world for a quick blow job. What if I opened the door, pulled him in, and gave him head for real? Imagining the shock in his face got me laughing again. He would have a heart attack!

"Amy, are you sure you are alright? You are acting so... weird. Not like you."

"Don't worry, no, I'm OK!" I chirped with a funny giggling. That was exactly what Face said in my dream. _Go away, Hannibal!_

"Were you dreaming about Face, by any chance? Is that why you ran away from the van to hide in here? If that's the case, don't be embarrassed, please. We all have raunchy dreams from time to time. They don't mean anything."

Oh, Lord… Damn it. That was Hannibal, the _thinking head_! He would not be fooled easily. He was already on the case, but thankfully, not quite there.

"No, I'm not embarrassed by that dream, not at all. It's not that. OK, if you must now, I have cystitis, and… women's issues. Just leave me alone for a minute, will you? But don't worry, I'm fine."

"Amy, if you are alright, hurry up then, please, because we are late. We have to go."

"OK, OK. Go back to the van, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, go away!"

"OK, we are waiting for you. Hurry up."

I sighed when I heard his footsteps walking away. Jeez… I didn't want to go back to the van with them, but I didn't have a choice, did I? Other than running away, hoping to get a lift back to L.A…

Nah. Grow a pair, Amy girl, and go back to the van. For the last time. _This has to be the last mission with them_ , I promised myself.

AAA

"Amy, aren't you going to tell us who was the fortunate man in your dream? Was it me, by any chance?" Face said after a long silence, when the jokes and pranks on me had subsided a bit, leaning towards me from the back of my seat, caressing my forearm from the side.

I nearly jumped when he touched me, with the images of all and each of his "touches" all over my body still so fresh in my mind. Damn, that light, seemingly innocent, brush of his fingers got me excited for real again, and so quickly! Shit, I could not be around them anymore, that was crystal clear. Next, B.A would look at me and I'd melt in my knickers… Fuck.

"Can you keep a secret, Face?"

"Of course I can," he said softly, coming closer around my seat, listening with anticipation, with his hand still on me.

"So can I," I said, pushing his hand off my arm, turning to face the side door, hiding my Mona-Lisa smile.

No, I would never tell them the details of that raunchy dream. Ever! I would die of embarrassment if I did. But even if I didn't tell them about it, I still couldn't be the same around them anymore after that, because I was too shaken under that façade of nonchalant camaraderie I had managed to pull so far.

This was my cue to leave the A-Team for good, something I had been considering for a while now, because I couldn't risk the betrayal of my raving hormones, that maybe at some point would fool me into living my most intimate, wild dreams, like shagging four men at once.

Oh, my…! It was going to be a long, long, difficult day. Damn it! I needed a cold shower so much! Maybe pouring a bucket of ice-cold water over my head at the next café stop would do... Maybe. But, I would have to be extremely careful if any of the seats there were made of purple material…

Purple velvet would never be the same for me. Ever.

AAAAA

 _ **A.N - Sorry, dear readers, but all that filth in chapter one did NOT happen. Did you fall for it? Are you disappointed after reading chapter two?**_

 _ **Thanks Bella119 for suggesting I post this today as a joke, because I was a bit embarrassed about posting this before I finish my other story, because I thought that after this, I would have to leave this fandom in shame. Oops.**_

 _ **As I said, take it as comedy-porn (is that a proper genre, or should I invent it?)**_

 _ **Please, let me know what you thought of the whole thing. Thanks.**_


End file.
